


I want to pick and gather all the pretty words for you

by engchi



Series: You Make My Day [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, i want to make this slow burn hehehe, nagi is a college student, they arent idols, wait what are tags, yes i really love SEVENTEEN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engchi/pseuds/engchi
Summary: Nagi is a university student from a prestigious school. Mitsuki is just a barista from a local coffee shop. Despite the implausibility of meeting one another, the two find each other as if fate decides to play on them.





	1. Chapter 1

At 3:30 PM, the café door swung open, ringing for its attention.

The brunet behind the counter perked his head and immediately eyed at the direction of the noise. There in front of the door stood a tall blond man with fashionable clothes and sunglasses. He had not seen anyone like that visiting the shop these past few weeks.

“Welcome.” He smiled to the fair man, who was busying scanning around the surroundings.

The man grinned back. He moved closer to the counter, making the barista even more aware of his short stature. He took off his sunglasses, revealing a marvelous pair of blue eyes. ‘ _Woah, he’s handsome._ ’ Was the first thing the brunet thought of.

“Hello!” The blond spoke brightly in a heavy English accent (which made the brunet jolt internally). “What do you recommend here?”

“W-well, you could try our cheese tarts. It’s the best one in the house.” The other looked down hesitantly at the desserts aisle where numerous mouth-watering sweets were displayed colorfully. He didn’t know why, but, for some reason, he had a hard time pulling his self away from staring too much from the blue-eyed man. “And, there’s also our iced latte. People love to pair the tarts with it.”

“Great!” He beamed. “I’ll take both!”

The brunet nodded and proceeded on taking his order. The man paid, finishing the transaction. The barista took an empty cup and a black marker before asking, “What’s your name?”

“Oh, are you interested in me?”

“No. I need it for your order.”

The fair man chuckled. “I’m just kidding, no need to be cold to me. I’m Nagi.”

‘ _Surprisingly, he has a Japanese-sounding name._ ’ The barista wrote his name on the cup. Curiosity got the best of him and he opened his mouth before he even noticed, “Is this your first time here?”

Nagi seemed to be a bit surprised by the sudden question. Nevertheless, he answered, “I’ve been here in Japan for a while now, but I guess you could say this is my first time since I’m just wandering around without any destination in mind.”

The brunet hummed in response. “Okay, Nagi. You may want to sit down now. I’ll give your order there once it’s ready.”

Nagi smiled at him once more then replied, “Thank you, Mitsuki!” He headed to an empty table just a little closer to the windows.

The brunet jolted, this time externally. ‘ _How did he know my name?_ ’ He asked himself as he walked to the desserts aisle to get a single cheese tart. It took him a while to notice that he had his name tag pinned on his shirt.

While the espresso was brewing in the machine and the milk jug was being filled up, Mitsuki glimpsed at the young man every now and then just to keep tabs on what he was doing. So far, Nagi seemed to be doing nothing but tapping idly with his phone. He wondered if he was chatting to someone, however, before he could come up with an answer, he placed the plastic cup down with newly-brewed espresso and stirred the milk into the cup.

Mitsuki set the iced latte and cheese tart in one tray. He carried it and headed towards the table near the windows. With a clear of his throat, he gave the food and drink to Nagi, who just plopped his phone back in his pocket. The latter excitedly took a bite from the tart. A few seconds passed then the fair man squealed like a little girl, his palms cupped on his cheeks. “It’s so delicious!”

“I’m glad to hear that.” The barista gave a small grin, slowly walking back to the counter. But, as he turned around, a voice stopped his tracks. “Oh, Mitsuki. Why don’t you accompany me right now? They say that food is more delicious when eaten with someone.”

 _Are you supposed to ask that to someone who’s working right now?_ He squinted his orange eyes and fixated on blue ones. “I don’t think I can do that while I’m on my shift, Sir.” He said as he forced himself to smile. He also wondered whether foreigners were this inviting to one another or this guy is just an oddball.

Nagi looked around the café room, his head moving slowly like an owl. “But, there’s no one else to serve here.” He commented and faced back at the slightly bothered barista. “Please, join me.” His brilliant smile reappeared, his fair hand gesturing for the other to take a seat.

At that moment, Mitsuki wanted to sigh. Truth be told, the café shop wasn’t really that popular to begin with. It was just a simple coffee shop located in the narrow alleyways in the middle of a local town that not everyone goes to. If people do visit and have a cup, they’d probably be the middle-aged residents who just got off from work or young female students who needed to have a place to gossip. Or, it could just be his younger brother and his tall classmate. However, the problem there was that everyone usually arrives a little bit after the clock hands strike at four. So, even if Mitsuki said that he needed to work, there really wasn’t any to begin with at this hour; it would only make him look like he was just making excuses.

Feeling defeated, the brunet reluctantly sat down with the tray tucked in his arms. He watched his customer gobble the cheese tart in front of him. The only thing he could think of as the moment was the smile never seemed to waver away from his handsome face. That sounded so weird for Mitsuki. The man was attractive, yes, but he was definitely sure that he was just jealous that he isn’t as fair and tall as Nagi.

The comfortable silence continued as the soft playing of piano music from Mitsuki’s playlist accompanied the two of them. Nagi drank his iced latte, quietly browsing various websites. Mitsuki fiddled with his fingers, cautiously eyeing his lone customer every so often. Sometimes, the blond laughed while looking at his phone, which made the brunet find himself leaning just a little bit closer to him out of curiosity.

And just like that, the next twenty minutes passed by without any word spoken from their mouths, not that the barista realized how much time flew, of course. Not until, the café door signaled the bell’s ringing.

“Nii-san?” A young blue haired man, in his school uniform, spoke after realizing that a certain someone wasn’t standing at his usual spot behind the counter.

Mitsuki immediately stood up from his seat, completely oblivious of Nagi’s surprised expression at the brunet’s sudden motion. “Iori! You’re already here!” He swiftly made his way to the entrance of the room with a huge smile plastered on his face.

“’Already’? Nii-san, it’s already 4:15.” Iori shifted his grey eyes at the huge wall clock above the counter. Mitsuki followed suit then gaped his mouth open just a little bit. _I didn’t even notice!_

Iori faced at the direction where the tall blond sat casually with iced latte on his hand. Nagi seemed to have noticed this then gave a little wave and smile. Feeling uncertain, Iori bowed his head timidly to Nagi. “Is he a regular customer?” He asked, eyes now boring at his older brother.

“No, he’s new.” Mitsuki answered as he went back to the counter. “He’s probably only here today. Usually, customers like him only come to this café once or twice.” _After all, this place isn’t all that popular to begin with._ “Do you want me to make something for you, Iori?”

“Oh, nothing really!” Or so he said while his grey eyes were fixated somewhere away from Mitsuki’s orange ones. The latter traced his longing gaze and found out that Iori was looking at the desserts aisle, specifically at the donuts with cat-like ears and face and a strawberry that seemed to be sitting on whipped cream on top of the dessert.

“Do you want it?” Mitsuki asked.

“I didn’t say so.” Iori huffed coolly with arms crossed. Although he said that, his longing look would betray his words if one looked closely. He could deny all he wanted, but Mitsuki already decided to give him one sooner or later. “I’m going to stay here and do my homework.”

The brunet nodded and his little brother went on to sit down on an empty table near the counter. Soon, more customers entered the shop. It was beginning to get rowdy with the hushed whispers of female high school students fawning over a certain blond customer in the room. The latter did look stunning just by sitting there, Mitsuki thought, but he was becoming an eyesore once he sends flying kisses to all of the girls, causing them to loudly squeal. _This is getting out of hand._ Just as he was about to stand up to control the noise, he noticed Nagi readying himself to leave the shop.

“Oh, you’re leaving already?” He questioned, though out of obligation.

“As much as I want to stay and relax more,” Nagi slightly pouted and brought out his phone, “I’m being called for work.”

“I see. Thank you. Please come again.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll definitely return!” The blond winked and the café door rang for his departure.

\--

              “Mitsuki! _”_ A young woman with long strawberry-blonde hair walks to the counter where the brunet ended up washing tea cups. She patted his head, “Thanks for taking care of the shop for me.”

              He grinned back, “It’s no problem, Ann. There’s nothing else to do today, so I guess I was able to get out of the house.”

              “You say it like you have no other jobs.” Ann squinted her olive green eyes at him, only to receive an uncomfortable smile from the man. “After I get ready, you’re free. I’ll take over from here.” She redirected her gaze to a door that leads to the employees’ room and headed towards it.

Mitsuki watched her leave before giving out sigh and paid attention to the now peaceful atmosphere of the shop. It had been a while since the female high schoolers left the place and the only remaining people at this moment were some busy college students whose books and pens scattered on their tables. And there’s Iori who was internally debating on whether he should take a bite from the cat-like donut that his older brother gave him while he was doing homework. Mitsuki stifled a laugh from his mouth as he witnessed Iori’s eyebrows furrowing and head shaking in refusal. _Iori cannot get any cuter than that_ , he thought.

He was back to reality when Ann once more pat his head and he saw her in her working clothes. “It’s getting late. You better take your brother with you now.” She said as she pointed towards the clock that indicated that it was past 8’o clock. She was right, they both needed to go home or else he’d earn an earful from his mother for making Iori stay out too long. Mitsuki then walked towards the employees’ room to change.

\--

              “You know, Iori.” Mitsuki spoke as they were on the way back to their house. He looked at his brother and his hand that was holding a donut. “You can eat it now.”

              His brother refused almost immediately. “It would be a waste to eat it since… you know…” Iori paused and averted his gaze somewhere the other couldn’t see. “…You made it.”

              The brunet laughed out loud. “Geez, it WOULD be a waste if you left the donut with molds.” He watched the grey eyes stare at the food and droop in sadness. “Come on, you’re making the cat donut sad too.”

              Iori silently nodded and then took the strawberry from its top before biting the dessert. He might had been unintentional, but Iori’s grey eyes twinkled like the little stars in the current pitch black sky. After a few more bites, he commented that it tasted great.

              Mitsuki thanked him as he remembered a reaction that was too similar. That afternoon, a handsome man named Nagi entered the café for the first time and he also enjoyed the food there. _His eyes also sparkled_ , he recalled the gorgeous looking blue orbs that captivated him. And he also had that unwavering smile that could charm anyone he meets. And, his reaction when he ate that tart was sort of cute too. Not to mention, he was very tall.

              “Nii-san, are you cold?”

Iori’s voice broke through his thoughts and he was left stuttering at the random question, “Wh-what is it, Iori?”

The blue-haired stopped for a while and examined his brother’s face for a few moments. “It’s just that your face is red. You’re always like this when you feel chilly.”

If it wasn’t for the blush that quickly crept on his face, Mitsuki was certain that his whole body would’ve whiten from a sudden revelation. He definitely wasn’t cold at all.

Mitsuki quickly cupped his face in embarrassment. “Y-yeah, I suppose so! Hurry, w-we’re almost at the bakery! Aha ha ha!” He quickly walked forward, each step heavy like a robot stomping on the road. Iori didn’t ask more, but he still had this puzzled face.

              Meanwhile, the brunet wanted to scream. However, he doesn’t want to, it would make him feel like a young highschool girl in love. Except that, maybe he was in love. No, it was too soon. But, the way he’s been describing him seconds ago didn’t feel like jealousy at all. _This is bad._

              Mitsuki was sure that he just won the fastest record on developing a crush in just a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally posted the full chapter one (yeeey) but I'm still new at writing lengthy fanfictions so please criticisms are open wjhksnrdmgkbgmjkntngdsklbmsdb


	2. Chapter 2

               As promised, the blond customer returned to the café one afternoon with wet locks and drenched clothes. It startled the barista and made him realize how bad the weather was outside when the sound of the crashing rain caught in his ears before the door swung shut.

              “Don’t you have an umbrella!?” Was the first thing Mitsuki blurted instead of the usual welcome greeting. What else should he say in this situation? He couldn’t help but worry when a person comes by all drenched. He thought of it as an older brother instinct, although Iori was probably the one who inherited that trait.

              Nagi laughed a bit as he walked to the counter, “I never guessed that it would rain before I got here.” He saw the small barista squint his eyes at him from head to toe. “Are you checking on me?”

Mitsuki gaped, “Wha—no! I was just thinking about what you should do now. You’re not going to be wearing that while you’re in the shop, right?” He convinced himself that it was just the older brother instinct kicking in and definitely not because his damp golden hair matched his glistening blue eyes. _Yes, it’s just my instinct._

“Don’t worry. I have extra clothes!” Nagi then showed a slightly wet black sling bag. How that bag got only a little wet, Mitsuki couldn’t comprehend.  “I’ll order once I’m done changing!” And then, he walked away to where the restroom was.

As soon as he vanished from sight, Mitsuki let out a sigh. “That guy sure is troublesome.” He mumbled as he gazed at the wall clock that said it was ten minutes to four. As he thought of his brother, Iori, he turned his gaze to the window that showed silent drizzling rain showers. _It doesn’t feel like it’s going to stop anytime soon_ , he worriedly thought then rested his chin on the palm of his right hand. _I hope he brought his umbrella if ever he comes._

Nagi returned not only with a fresh smile but also with a fresh pair of clothes. With those on, he seemed to be a little younger than what he usually wore (even though Mitsuki only saw him twice in his entire life). Despite looking neat, his golden hair was still a shagging wet mess. But, it wasn’t like Mitsuki enjoyed seeing him like that too.

Going back to rational thinking, Mitsuki said with eyebrows furrowing, “Do something about your hair!” But before the blond could say a response, the brunet already headed to the employees’ room and came back with a towel on his hand. “If you’re going to stay here, at least fix your hair so the girls here can appreciate your handsome face!” He huffed while throwing the towel on the other’s face.

Feeling dumbfounded, Nagi blinked, “You think I’m handsome?”

 _Oh shoot._ Mitsuki tried to think of some excuse, “Th-that’s right! I kinda feel jealous you’re really g-good-looking.” _And definitely not because I have a crush on you._

Nagi laughed, “Thank you. But, don’t worry, Mitsuki. You’re pretty cute yourself so there’s no need to feel envious!” He then brought the towel up to his head and started drying his hair with it, “And, you seem to like to take care of others, to boot! I think that’s even more admirable.”

Mitsuki twitched at his statement as a small blush appeared on his cheeks. It wasn’t that he believed any of that, but Nagi seemed so genuine that he could interpret the fair man’s tender smile as something else. The barista huffed, “D-do you want something?” He needed to change the topic or else he would explode from any more compliments.

“Yes! I want a cheese tart and an iced latte!”

“The same as last time? We have other cakes here too, just so you know.”

“But, the tart was really delicious! I want another—no, make it two!”

Defeated by the adorable look from the blond customer, the barista took his order and then grabbed an empty cup. “Nagi, right?” He eyed back at Nagi, who gave back an enthusiastic nod.

“You remember my name!” He smiled brightly (brighter than the sun, Mitsuki added).

 _It’s not everyday I meet handsome people like you._ Mitsuki thought, but it wasn’t like he was going to say that even if he mentioned something like that a while ago. “You can sit down now.”

Nagi then headed to the same table that he occupied a few days ago—an empty table just near to the windows. As if he didn’t notice the muffled rain, he brought out his phone and started tapping with it.

\--

              The solemn peace and quiet of the shop was broken once the café door swung open, letting a crackling of thunder resound in the room. Luckily, there was no else in the shop aside from Mitsuki and Nagi, otherwise, that might’ve caused quite a scene. In front of the door was Iori with disheveled hair and clothes, and an closed umbrella on his hand.

              “Sorry, Nii-san. I’m a little bit late!” He approached Mitsuki as he tried to comb his hair with his fingers and then fix his messy clothes. He seemed to be a bit frantic, like he was afraid to be scolded. “The rain was really strong along the way and I had to go with Tamaki to our bakery since he wanted to eat there.”

              Mitsuki felt his older brother senses interrupting. He placed his hands on his hips and said, “You should’ve stayed at home, then! Geez, what would I do if something happened to you along the way?” With the sound of the thunder that strong, Mitsuki was greatly relieved his brother made it in one piece.

              Iori bobbed his head down, “I’m sorry.”

              Mitsuki sighed. He didn’t want to see him that dejected. He smiled slightly, “Well, I guess it’s alright now. Thank goodness you’re okay.” Although he said this, Iori still seemed a bit down. So, he added, “Come on, Iori, cheer up! Is there anything you want? It’ll be my treat!”

              Iori timidly looked at his brother and spoke weakly, “Well, I guess I want hot chocolate.” As Mitsuki took his order, the blue-haired quickly continued, “Wait, I’ll pay for it!”

              “You sure? You know I can—” Iori interrupted this with a shake of his head and he fished his wallet from his school bag. Saying nothing more, Mitsuki accepted his money.

              Few seconds passed and Iori’s low whisper distracted Mitsuki from doing his work, “He’s also here today.” The brunet returned his gaze at his brother who was eyeing at the direction where blond stayed. When Mitsuki looked at Nagi, he was busy munching down the cheese tart with a ridiculously happy face. “He seems to be liking your dessert, Nii-san.”

              Mitsuki hummed in laughter and responded with pride, “Of course he would! I’m certain that my baking skills are good enough.” After all, it was the one thing that he believed he was great at. Only one thing though. How miserable that must feel like. Stopping this train of thought, he placed the cup of hot chocolate in a tray and handed it to Iori.

\--

              The gloomy awful rainstorm stopped and the window reflected the dark sky. Mitsuki was sure that Ann, one of the café workers, would be coming over soon enough to take over the shop as he looked at the clock that strike seven. After giving his arms a long stretch from a day’s work, he observed his surroundings. The café that day was empty—no highschool girls, no middle-aged residents, and no employees who wanted to stop by. It was probably because they were thoughtful enough to go home immediately. Anyone who’d stop by at a café shop under the crazy rain was probably an idiot.

              “Mitsuki!” A singsong voice called out to him. The brunet flung his head to the direction and saw the tall blonde approaching to him with a bright smile on his face. _Speaking of idiots…_ “The cheese tart was great again today. I’ll really come back for more!”

              “Oh yeah? That’s great.”

              “Also,” Nagi eyed the towel that he’d been using ever since Mitsuki handed it to him. “I’ll be returning this to you as soon as I wash this.”

              The barista chuckled, “I was planning on giving that to you, but since you suggested that, I guess that sounds like a better option.” After all, Nagi would have another reason to go visit the café. Not that Mitsuki would admit that he was happy about that.

              The two exchanged smiles before Nagi opened the café door and said his goodbye. The bell on the door tingled and Mitsuki lingered his gaze on the now-closed wooden door. He couldn’t explain why he thought of this, but, when Nagi smiled at him at that moment, he felt like it wasn’t just any of the previous ones. It was soft and gentle, a sincere smile that go well with his alluring blue eyes. He only met him for two days, but he was already captivated by the blond’s beauty.

              “Nii-san, you’re red again.” And just like that, Mitsuki’s back to reality. He snapped his head at Iori, who was looking at him with a look of suspicion. _Oh no. I know that face._ The older brother tried his best to laugh normally, but what came out that was supposed to be laughter was awkward and forced. “What are you talking about, Iori? Am I? Whoa, maybe I do have that fever!”

              Iori narrowed his eyes even more, looking for any lie that was shown on the orange orbs. “Nii-san…” He began without letting go of his brother’s gaze. “You are—“

              A loud female scream was heard outside of the café. The brothers, startled, faced the café door that was then suddenly busted open. Ann stood there, panting for her life. “Mi-Mitsuki!!”

              “What’s wrong, Ann?!” The brunet replied, feeling just as panicked as she sounded. What happened to her? Was she robbed? Was someone injured? Is she injured!?

              Ann didn’t answer immediately. She gave herself time to inhale and exhale, as well as to calm down. “You didn’t tell me!”

              Mitsuki tilted his head in confusion, “Sorry, was there something I should be telling you?”

              The female coworker gasped in horror, “You’re mean, Mitsuki!”

              “I-I’m sorry! I really don’t understand what you’re—“

              “Why didn’t you tell me Rokuya Nagi was here!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally finished chapter two! but, i didn't let anyone proofread this, so if you can, please don't hesitate to tell me aaaaaaaaa


End file.
